


heartfelt desires

by retr0grade



Category: Banana Fish, ash and eiji - Fandom, asheiji - Fandom, bananafish - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Bathroom Sex, Cock Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Manga, Public Sex, Smut, anime smut, ash and eiji smut, ash lynx - Freeform, asheijismut, banana fish - Freeform, bananafish, eiji okumura - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retr0grade/pseuds/retr0grade
Summary: Ash and Eiji return to America on a vacation, only to lose all reasonable thought when desire overtakes them in a restaurant.
Relationships: Boyfriend - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	heartfelt desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so i don't really know what i'm doing. Just kinda felt like writing something quick to start myself off :)

Ash adjusted his tie, nervously eyeing himself in the mirror. He figured today would be a good day to finally seal the deal with Eiji; to tie their soulmate bond even closer together. He knew Eiji had been waiting a while for Ash to propose- the sappy doe-eyed boy often sat on their couch and watched the same cookie cutter romance movies, crying his eyes out until there were piles of Kleenex littering the entire apartment. Eiji was a romantic at heart, though he liked to act tough when Ash teased him for it.

That was one of Ash's favorite things to do- tease Eiji. Watch his nose scrunch up in defiance, his mouth open and ready to protest against Ash's claims. He often cut off Eiji's rambling with quick kisses of heartfelt passion, letting himself get lost in Eiji's warmth and pureness. His selflessness.

Sighing with an air of finality, Ash turned and exited the restaurant bathroom. From across the busy floor, he saw Eiji, seated at their booth, longingly gazing at a waiter who was setting food on another table. He smiled to himself- that same impatient grumpy man was going to be his.

"Can't wait any longer, can you?" Ash chuckled, sitting down across Eiji and straightening his suit out. Eiji took a second before he processed what Ash had said, and his head snapped towards his (unknowingly) soon-to-be fiancée.

"No! We ordered thirty minutes ago, I'm starting to think they just forgot about us! We didn't even order a lot," Eiji pouted, folding his arms across his chest. Even then, he looked beautiful. Ash felt his heartbeat begin to pick up as he stared at Eiji's stern look- something about it made him wanna take Eiji, right then and there. Put the whiny brat in his place.

At that thought, Ash could feel himself getting hard. He clutched the table, his knuckles turning white. Eiji was still angrily staring at all of the waiters prancing around with trays of food.

"Hey, scoot over," Ash ordered, getting up from his seat- he hoped his ever-growing boner wasn't obvious. Eiji gave him a curious look before sliding towards the wall and allowing Ash to sit next to him.

"What now?" Eiji grumbled, his stomach growling loudly. Ash knew exactly how to turn him into a sniffling mess. He quietly slid his hand onto Eiji's knee, keeping his eyes focused on the surrounding people in the restaurant. With how loud and desperate Eiji got, this could be dangerous. When they'd first started dating, Ash had been surprised at how kinky Eiji could get. Several nights were filled with handcuffs, chains, roleplay, come denial, begging- you name it.

Sometimes Eiji even dared to try and be the dominant one- but he was always shot down by Ash's harsh discipline. It was that thought that made Ash's dick begin to pulse even more underneath the restaurant table. He turned his head and met Eiji's wide-eyed gaze, quietly sliding his hand up to Eiji's thigh and then lying his palm over Eiji's forming bulge. He squeezed, a sadistic grin splashing over his face as Eiji's body twitched, his hands digging into the seat.

Ash leaned in to Eiji's ear. "Make a sound, make a move, and everyone here will know that all you are is a filthy slut, begging to be fucked in a restaurant of all places. A slut who cant even wait until they get home, because he's just that desperate." He whispered. Eiji shivered beneath him. God, Ash couldn't wait to see the smile on his face when he proposed. But for now, this was more important.

Unzipping Eiji's dress pants, Ash rubbed his palm over Eiji's now-soaked boxers. Eiji was frozen, tense- he was still gripping the seat tightly, his teeth clenched, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

"The waitress' coming," Ash warned, still rubbing his boyfriend's bulge. "Act natural." Ash turned and smiled up at the waitress who was approaching their table. Eiji relaxed his muscles, his heart beating wildly.

The waitress greeted Ash with a quick hello and set their plates down before them. The smell of the food made Ash's stomach rumble loudly, earning a laugh from the waitress and a struggled chuckle from Eiji.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked, her hands folded together in front of her.

"No, thank you," Ash answered with a smile, watching as  
she left. He turned back to Eiji, who's face was pale, his throat dry from the nerves.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Ash paused his rubbing and raised an eyebrow at Eiji. "Oh, I must've dropped my fork," He said, pushing at his fork until it clattered onto the ground. He slid under the table, positioning himself between Eiji's legs and pulling the other mans cock out. It was soaking wet, just begging to be touched.

Ash took Eiji's cock in his mouth, tip first. He swirled his tongue around the head, taking satisfaction in Eiji's twitching body, internally laughing at how hard he was trying to stop himself from making a single sound- not that many people would hear it, from how noisy the restaurant was.

He took the cock deeper and deeper until it was fully encased in his mouth. Then he began sliding up and down the shaft, just the way Eiji liked. He sped up his pace, remembering that they were in a restaurant and their food was resting untouched on the table, growing colder every minute.

Eiji was near- Ash could tell by the desperate way that he was now thrusting his hips up into his mouth. Both of them sped up second by second, Ash's breathe beginning to slip away. Right before Eiji was going to release, Ash threw himself back, leaving Eiji's still-hard cock leaking and ignored. He took a deep breath and wiped his mouth, retaking his seat from across Eiji.

"Ash," Eiji panted, out of breath. "Ash."

"I cant be bothered enough to finish you off. My steaks getting cold," Ash said coldly, shrugging. He began to cut into his steak, ignoring his boyfriend's begging eyes.

"Ash, come on. I cant eat like this," Eiji whined, his clenched fists resting on either side of his untouched plate.

"Then don't," answered Ash uncaringly, shoveling another bite into his mouth.

Several minutes passed before Ash sat back and patted his stomach, letting out a burp.

"Well, I'm full. You gonna eat yet?" Ash asked torturously, eyeing Eiji. He was tearing up, his fists his still furiously clenched. "If you're not gonna eat we might as well take care of that thing you got going on under the table. Put it away and meet me in the bathroom." Ash stood up and walked to the bathroom, looking over to see Eiji fumbling with his pants, trying to close them quickly.

"I'm really gonna marry that," Ash said under his breathe, shaking his head. He couldn't be happier.

Ash was leaning against the sink, lips pursed in thought, when Eiji stumbled into the bathroom. He let out a laugh at the pitiful sight before him. He had no intentions of revealing Eiji here.

"Anyone could see that boner from a mile away," Ash teased, pulling Eiji into a dirty kiss before backing him into the wall, their faces clashing together. Ash pulled back, leaving Eiji breathing heavily against the wall. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a thin bondage rope. Guess he'd forgotten it in his pocket when they'd done that "fucking my boss in his office" themed roleplay the other night.

"Hands together," Ash ordered, Eiji's hands automatically shooting behind him, his wrists stuck together. Ash turned him around wound the rope tighter and tighter until it was secure. "On your knees."

Eiji dropped to his knees as Ash pulled his own half-hard cock out, stroking it until it was full. "What do you want?" Ash asked, still stroking.  
"I want to suck your cock," Eiji answered eagerly. Ash slapped Eiji's cheek, his head bouncing back with the force. "Sir," Eiji choked out. "I want to suck your cock, sir."

"That's better," Ash said with a smile. They had only begun the "sir" thing a while ago. Eiji was supposed to address him with the title whenever they roleplayed. Lining his cock up with the boys mouth, he slid it in and began to slowly fuck it, his hands tangled in Eiji's hair, messing it up.

They were out in the open- anybody could walk in and see them. He figured that'd get Eiji all worked up. "Anybody could walk in right now. See how desperate of a cock slut you are, begging to have it all in your mouth." One hand was still in Eiji's hair, the other was braced against the wall. He upped the pace, slamming his cock over and over into Eiji's mouth, not caring if he could breathe or not, not caring that his head was slamming into the wall.

He continued to thrust, allowing Eiji no mercy before he finally released, holding Eiji's head tight in place, making sure he swallowed every last drop of come.

Both of them fell back, breathing heavily. Eiji was slumped against the wall, energy spent, his throat aching.

"Good boy," Ash breathed out, cupping Eiji's face and tilting it up towards him. "Now go eat while I clean up and let's head home."

"But sir-," Eiji began to protest, his eyes lighting up again.

"We'll take care of it when we get back to the hotel," Ash interrupted, eyeing Eiji's obvious boner and soaked dress pants. "For now, go wash and eat." Ash pulled Eiji up, undoing the rope and pocketing it. He watched Eiji wash his face, fix his hair, and leave the bathroom. That's when Ash tucked his cock back in and cleaned himself up, staring at himself in the mirror.

"Now all I gotta do is propose," Ash sighed.


End file.
